


butterflies

by maketea



Series: hotel suite/apartment superhero shenanigans [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pillow Talk, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: no suits, no clothes.ladybug and chat noir appreciate these private moments, but perhaps one day they'd be able to kiss without drawing the curtains.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: hotel suite/apartment superhero shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813561
Comments: 30
Kudos: 355





	butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shigura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigura/gifts).



> this was...... difficult to choose the rating for. but my friend whom i gifted this to read a bit of it for me and helped me decide ;___; ily thank u for reading ml fic even though this isnt ur fandom
> 
> ladynoir are both 18 here!

“You know,” Chat Noir said, propped up on an elbow, stroking Ladybug’s brow over her hand-stitched mask, “I still get butterflies when I call you my girlfriend.”

She glanced up from where she had been running her finger over the little blond hairs on his chest. Neither had spoken since he kissed her last, opting instead to lie beside each other, catching their breaths, listening to each other's decelerating heartbeats through their skin. No suits, no clothes.

“Really?” she asked.

He nodded. “I just can’t believe you’re mine.”

And perhaps she would have gone for the lips if her legs weren’t so weak, and the quilt wasn’t so warm, but she pressed a soft kiss against a love mark below his collarbone. “I get butterflies when you call me yours,” she confessed.

“Really?”

It was her turn to nod. “I love being yours. I want to be yours forever.”

It was never about what she said, but always how she said it. Raw and honest, punctuated with a smile melting onto her face, her small fingers pattering rhythms up and down his flesh.

At a loss of words, Chat Noir leaned down and kissed up her suitless neck. He tasted the tangy mélange that was them — her fading perfume, his leftover kisses, their shared perspiration.

Ladybug sighed, and her stomach sucked in when he lovingly nibbled at the purse of her ear. “I want to tell everyone you’re mine.”

His lips ventured up to her cheek. “One day.”

“When we’ve defeated Hawk Moth.” She wrapped an arm around him and caressed his shoulder blades, taking care around the four sore lines she had engraved across each one. “When we defeat him… I’m gonna kiss you on top of the Eiffel Tower. In front of everybody.”

“Not if I kiss you first.”

“Are you making this a competition?”

Chat Noir kissed her lips on her last syllable. “Yes.”

“I’ll win.”

“I know. But I’ll still get to be kissed by you.”

She slipped her bare leg between his. He let her steal his warmth, curl up tighter in his arms, and rest her cheek on his outstretched arm. Ladybug’s pigtails were coming undone; lazily, Chat Noir picked at her hair ties to do the job. Some nights her hair sluiced across the pillows after they had finished, sticking up here and there and pasted to her damp forehead. But that night was softer, a little sweeter than usual. Somehow their romantic moods aligned rather perfectly. 

“I wish you could meet my best friend,” Ladybug murmured, a hand pulling at the covers from inside to tug them up to her chin. “ _ Actually _ meet her. As my boyfriend.”

“Is she nice?”

“She’s incredible. A little intense, but I think you’d get along.” She smiled to herself, eyes closed, though he couldn’t see her face anyway. “Big fan of superheroes.”

“How do you think she'd react when you tell her about us?"

"You'd be in for the interrogation of a lifetime." She imagined Alya sitting across Chat Noir — or rather, an unmasked boy with blond hair and green eyes, wearing that black T-Shirt she'd lifted over his head an hour ago — with her notepad and pen and her glasses pushed dangerously up her nose. Ladybug grinned. "She takes her research very seriously."

"Aw, she wouldn't go easy on a poor, lovesick kitty?"

"Definitely not. But her boyfriend would try and tame her."

"How's her boyfriend?"

"He's so sweet. In another life I bet you both would make really great friends."

Thoughtfully, Chat Noir traced the dips in her spine. "I know a girl you'd probably make great friends with, too."

"Yeah?"

"Actually, I think you already know her. She's had a Miraculous before."

Ladybug's eyes burst open. She said nothing, though every part of her knew she should have stopped him there. 

He shouldn't have been telling her this.

But for every second she had her eyes open, Ladybug couldn't bring herself to say the words. Was it Kagami, or perhaps someone else? How many wielders did Chat Noir know, again? She chewed on her lip, bowing her head enough so he couldn't see her.

Could it have been—?

"You remember Marinette, right?" 

Surreptitiously Ladybug moved back. Not too far for him to question it, but enough so he couldn't feel the increment of her pulse. 

"Yeah. I can't say I know her well, though," she said.

"Well, she's awesome." Chat Noir continued running his hand along her back. "So smart. And creative, too! She loves designing. I'd like to think you'd both team up on projects together."

"Sounds like I've got a bit of competition."

"Absolutely not." He removed his hand from her back to bring it to her cheek instead. Chat Noir eased up Ladybug's head, and she had no choice but to school her expression into one that wasn't caused by the topic of her civilian identity. "What you and I have is special. There's no one else in the world I'd be able to love like I love you."

She had been joking, but for once, Chat Noir was serious. There had only been a handful of times she had seen his mouth set in the way it did, eyes scanning her face below a scrunched brow.

A warm rush of affection consumed her. Ladybug relaxed into a smile, and cupped his hand. "I know. I'm teasing."

And he was back. Chat Noir loosened, and Ladybug reclaimed her place near his collarbone. This time, she didn't close her eyes. Not after he said her name. After he called them friends.

A thought surfaced in her mind, but she kept her mouth clamped shut.

"Do you ever wonder if we're friends in normal life?" he said so she didn't have to.

"Yeah. A lot."

"It'd be nice, right?" He lowered his head to look at her, but she only buried herself deeper under the duvet and deeper into his arms. Alya always said she was a little too expressive. "It'd be easier to explain why we started dating."

"But wouldn't it be awkward? Sleeping with one of your friends?"

"Why would it be?"

"You'd readily sleep with one of your friends?"

Under her ear, a response died in his throat. Then, sheepishly, "I don't know if I can respond to that in any way without getting into trouble."

Ladybug laughed.

"Obviously I wouldn't," he said, "but if I found out one of them were you…"

She caught onto his drifting tone. "If you found out one of them were me?"

"Well…" And his hand began to wander below the covers. She tracked his movement in her head. A hand on her thigh. A little upward, a little forward, until it found its destination on her waist. He gave it a squeeze. "I guess we'd save money on hotel rooms."

He tickled her. She swatted him. "You're terrible." But she knew he was right.

They lapsed into silence after a while. Ladybug, with her eyes closed against the tender lamplight and ensconced into the nook between Chat Noir's arms, felt herself falling asleep. 

It was the hum of his voice that woke her. "The butterflies are back," he whispered against her forehead.

Ladybug peered up at him, and, too tired to go any farther than his chin, kissed him there. "Mine too," she said.

Finally he picked out her hair ties and lay them neatly on the pillow behind her. 

Chat Noir buried his hand into her hair and held her head to his chest. "I love you so much, My Lady."

She was barely awake when she maundered, almost like second nature, "I love you even more."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [maketca](https://twitter.com/maketca)  
> tumblr: [rosekasa](https://rosekasa.tumblr.com)


End file.
